Drake's Story
by IsaBean
Summary: Fem!Timothy Follow Timmi, a normal Girl who has an unusual home life. Her brothers are just plan weird. Her dads even weirder. And her baby sitter! dont even get me started! So she maybe normal...ish... but will her family change that! Will she become a bat?
1. Chapter 1

"Jack I don't know, I think that it might scare Timmi." She said looking down at the young girl to her right, and affectionately petted her head.

"She'll be fine, Janet. Here, I'll ask the Flying Grayson's to take a picture with her and then she might fell more at ease watching them, kay?"

"Well, okay."

He picked up the ebony haired three year old girl and went over to the Grayson's.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would take a picture with my daughter."

"Of course!" Mary Grayson said extending her arms out to the little girl. She took the toddler out of Jack's hands and hugged her. "She's sooooo cute! What's her name?"  
"Timothea Jaqueline Drake." Jack said smiling.

"Aw, she so cute isn't she Dick?"  
"Adorable," he said with a light chuckle.

The girl looked down at him with big blue eyes and reached out smiling.

"Hold, you?" She asked smiling. Jack smiling knowing that meant she wanted to be held by the raven boy.

"Okay." The little eight year old said and took her from his mother. The FG clan grouped around the two and took a couple of pictures. Dick smiled and put her down so that Jack to take her back to their seats. She tugged on his outfit.

"Sank you!" She said sweetly, getting on her tippy toe, unsteadily, and pecking his cheek.

"You're welcome." He said. "You know what?"

"Wha?"

"I'll do this show for you!"

"Weeeeeally?"  
"Really, Really." He smiled and walked away.

"PAPA! Look!"She said as they sat and watched the show start. He smiled at her excitement.

"I see, I see."

"**Ladies and Gentleman, Boy's and Girls of all ages I introduce to you-THE FLYING GRAYSON'S!**" The announcer said. Timmi smiled brightly.

She watched as the boy did a quadruple summersault. She was so impressed and loved the show.

But then… it happened.

_**SNAP!~**_

She saw them fall. Both of them. She looked up to Dick, he was just standing there. She wanted to go give him a hug. He was crying and there was nothing she felt like she could do, despite her only being three she still felt as if she needed to do something. But she couldn't. Her father had picked her up and started running her out of the tent. As they went she saw a glimpse of Gotham's very own…. Batman.

"Papa, we need to do somsing!" She said when they got home. He looked at her.

"We can't do anything for them there dead." He said a softly as possible.

"No! I know they dead! But Dick! He need uh 'ew papa!" his heart broke.

He looked at his wife and sighed turning away from his daughter to Janet.

"She's right Jack." She said softly. "He does need someone to take care of him, not just an orphanage."

"I know, but, were gone enough, I don't want him, who has always been with his parents, have to go through what Timmi does."

"I know, but he needs someone, even if we aren't always around."

"I know, I know." He said defeated. "I'll see what I can't do, tomorrow I have a meeting with the city so I'll do it the next day."

"Okay." She waited a moment. "Jack-here! We have a couple of the photos, take one to him tomorrow on your way home from work." She gave a weak smile, he nodded and went to take a shower.

Then next day they found out that Bruce Wayne had done what they had planned to do only a day and a half before.

"Janet. Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson." He said halfheartedly.

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed. "Well maybe it's for the best. He'll have a great life with him."

"I know-I know." He gave a weak smile.

"Papa. Can I sees him?"

"Well, not this month. We have to go Haiti, so Miss Selina is going to watch you okay?"

"Okay!" She said beaming. "I Love Hurz!"

The couple smiled as they went off to their room to pack.

"Selina!" Timmi said running over to the tall raven haired woman. She hugged her leg.

"Hold, you?"

Selina smiled.

"Come here!" she said lifting the small girl and hugging her tightly.

Selina was Timmi's mother when her mother wasn't around, if that makes any sense. Janet would always go to work with Jack when it was stuff out of town. Timmi didn't like that but she loved being with Selina. Selina took the girl to her apartment and set up the room that Timmi would be using. As she did that Timmi sat and stared at the picture of the ebony haired boy. Yes she was three, but she was also smart, even though she talked funny because she had a small lisp.

"Who's that?" Selina asked.

"Dick." She muttered in response.

Selina froze. "Who? What did you call him?"

"Dick! The Fwying Gwayson's!" She said and gestured to the imaginary rainbow in the sky above her head.

**So Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you keep reading!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know it's been forever but here's the next chappy!**

They were supposed to be back.

They were supposed to be back two months ago.

Selina assured her that they were fine and that they must have just delayed the trip. (Without telling, cuz that happens…right?)

But deep down inside, Timmi knew something had happened. Especially after Selina started crying to someone over the phone. Wordlessly, Selina picked up the three year old, taking her to the car and up to a scary building. The weirdest part? She packed her close too. They had found them. But not in the way that Timmi hoped.

"Hello Timothea," an officer greeted. "My name is Detective Jim Gordon. But you can call me Jim." He smiled a sad faint smile. "Here Barbra, can you watch Timmi as I talk to Miss Kyle?" The blue eyed ginger nodded leading the raven haired girl to her father's office.

"What happened?" Selina asked.

"On the Drake's trip to the Caribbean they were ambushed, taken."

Her eyes went wide. "Batman actually went and tried to rescue them. But-it was too late."

Tears escaped her eyes. "How?"

"A man named Obeah, he gave them water laced with poison."

She gulped hard, her throat was dry. She reluctantly nodded.

"I know that you are the one that usually cares for the child when the family is gone, do you have the means to still do that?"

She thought for a moment, taking a seat.

"No." she croaked out. A sigh escaped his lips.

"That means that she will have to go to child services. She will most likely be put in an orphanage. If at any time you think that you can care for her and she has not been adopted yet, call, I'll put in a good word.

She smiled faintly at the thought of adopting Timmi, but where she was now… She couldn't. She stood slowly handing a bag to the detective.

"Timmi," she called. The little girl looked up and ran to her temporary mothers arms.

"Timmi, I have to go. I have to leave you with Jim over here okay?"

The little girl scowled but nodded none-the-less.

"Why?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I can't take care of you anymore."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry." She said kissing Timmi's temple and setting her down. Barbra instantly wrapped her arms around the smaller child as Selina walked out of the building. Timmi released silent tears.

"Papa, can we keep her?" Barbara asked cocking her head to the side, smiling brightly, not knowing why she had no family, but loved the little girl none-the-less. "I've always wanted a lil sister!" She squealed, beaming.

"Detective, the orphanage is full-" an officer started, but was cut off by Jim.

"She can stay with me." He looked down at the small girl who was trying to dry her own tears, then back at the young man. "For the time being." He smiled.

"YAY!" Barbra said smiling without fault.

"It's not forever babygirl." Jim told his young daughter.

"But I still get to have a little sister for a lil while!" she said giggling, forgetting the fact that Timmi was still sad. Jim hadn't forgotten. He swooped down and picked up the little girl with onyx black hair.

"You're coming with me." He said in a goofy voice tickling her belly momentarily in order to get her to smile once again.

**Okay so here it is. It's not going to be the same backstory down to a T, but I think it's going good so far. Maybe some Big sissy Bab's moments! Daddy!Bat's will come soon, but I think I might add some Detective!Daddy to it, I think it would be cute! **

**R&R**

**Gimme Suggestions! **

**Thx 4 Enjoying!**


End file.
